<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sufficiently Unhinged Mood by Kale_BailsOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674453">Sufficiently Unhinged Mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_BailsOut/pseuds/Kale_BailsOut'>Kale_BailsOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Other, Zuko is tired, bau, but he love sokka, destiel tumblr dot com, due to recent events, fbi agent in phone, hahahahahah no but sokka is on a watchlist for dating Zuzu, nov. 5, sokka is a night owl, tumblr dot com, unhinged, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_BailsOut/pseuds/Kale_BailsOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka spends too much time on Tumblr dot c o m.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sufficiently Unhinged Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sufficiently Unhinged Mood </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Sokka was good at math, everyone he knew knew that. But by any means possible, he would never have calculated Destiel becoming canon. One look at his Tumblr dot com dashboard, and he knew what kind of hell the writers of Supernatural had unleashed.</p><p>It was 2 a.m., and Zuko had just been woken up by a phone call. He rolled over, looked at the screen, and then only decided to answer it because it was Sokka. The transcript of the phone call, courtesy of Sokka’s FBI agent, reads as follows:</p><p>Z: whAT</p><p>S: Guess what? (Sokka sounded giddy)</p><p>Z: What? (Years of life had made Zuko sound concerned here)</p><p>S: First of all, I’m ok, no one is hurt. Second of all-</p><p>Z: *sigh of relief*</p><p>S: DESTIEL is CANON!!!!! (Zuko could practically hear Sokka’s smile)</p><p>Z: and…… wait- that’s why you called me? To tell me that?</p><p>S: YAYAYYAYA iT’s SOOO excitING!!!</p><p>Z: Babe, you have to chill.</p><p>S: ok ok ok ok ok.</p><p>Z: *tired groan*</p><p>S: I’m just noe realizing that it’s 2 a.m., and that you were asleep, so I’m going to let you get back at that. I am now telling you goodnight, so that you think I will sleep, but you can yell at me for not sleeping tomorrow. NIghty night!</p><p>Zuko fell back asleep right after Sokka said it was 2 a.m., and didn’t hear the rest of Sokka’s rambling. The next morning he was glad at least he got some sleep, because if both of them were crabby, that would result in fighting. Not with each other of course, but with Katara and Aang.</p><p>Sokka was up for the rest of the night, experiencing Tumblr dot com in all it’s self-inflicted super hell. Why he chose to stay on that hellsite Zuko would never know, but at least he enjoyed it.</p><p>If you asked Sokka after November 5th, 2020 what his favorite thing on the Internet was, he’d say his favorite thing was the experience of the sufficiently unhinged mood of <a href="https://avatarrn.tumblr.com/">Tumblr.com</a> when Destiel became canon, and when Putin resigned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry for sending you through super hell and back just to read this, but I hop you enjoyed it anyway! Also, the Tumblr link goes to my ATLA blog, if you wanna check it out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>